Dragon Ball Neo #1
by ElStupido
Summary: One of my first fics. Not all that great, PG for mild violence. Please R


Dragon Ball Neo #1  
  
"Joukuu! Joukuu! Dinner!" was the cry that came from the small cottage by the oasis of a desert.   
A young boy with long, spiked hair and a monkey's tail, jumped from the large pool of water carrying a large fish and dragged it into the house.   
Inside, was his grandfather and master, Goten or, Heaven-Sennin. He plopped his catch onto the small wooden table in front of his granpa.  
"Okay grandpa! Do your stuff!" Joukuu said.  
Goten nodded and fired a small blast of Ki at the fish, cooking it through and through.   
"Now it's my turn!" Joukuu said, laughing. With that, the 12-year old warrior took out his powerful Falchion, and slashed the beast in half. He and his grandfather quickly said their prayers and scarfed the fish down. Goten leaned back, and gave a contented sigh.  
"Joukuu," he said, "I think you should know something." He said, suddenly serious.  
"Yes Grandpa?" Joukuu said, his mouth full, his face greasy.  
"This, is my last day…"  
"What?!" Joukuu said suddenly alarmed.  
"I can hear my father and my brother calling for me from the world of the dead… I know I will be gone before the sun rises in the morning… But I have been given time to give you instruction. You must leave this cottage, and find my friend and training partner, Veggie-Sennin. He lives out by the capsule corporation headquarters. He will train, and raise you.'  
'You must take this as well." He said. Then, he yelled. "NIMBUS!!!!!!!!!!" Suddenly, a floating cloud shot down through the chimney and next to him. "This will serve you greatly. It will fly you place to place and will come to you whenever you yell it's name. You need a pure heart to ride it, but that's something you have, I'm sure. When you leave, be sure to take a few sets of clothing and enough water to last you." Goten then smiled. "The afterlife will be grand indeed, yet I will miss you dearly, so, I wish to spend my last night with you."  
Joukuu's eyes filled with tears. "Grandpa… how can I leave here?"  
"Your destiny does not lie here Joukuu. It lies elsewhere. Where, I do not know, but I know that it is not here." Goten said sternly. Then, his face broke into a broad smile. "Now, let's party like there's no tomorrow!"  
After a long night of joy, Goten and Joukuu both fell into a deep slumber. Joukuu woke from his, Goten, did not. Then, with eyes full of tears, Joukuu buried his grandfather, his teacher, his friend, packed his things, and flew off.  
  
As Joukuu flew with his cape billowing behind him, he looked down and saw something on the ground, shining brightly. He dove down and examined it. It was round and smooth like glass. It was yellow with four red stars in the middle. He smiled as he remembered his grandfather's tales of spheres much like this one. As he thought of Goten, the ball seemed to shimmer brightly. He took the ball over to his pack, and placed it in gently, as though he were afraid to break it. Then, he continued on his journey.  
  
Several hours later, Joukuu landed again. Then, he heard a loud rumbling in his stomach. He looked around for a bit and found a large fish in a near-by lake. He reached his hand in, grabbed the flailing bag of scales' tail, and smashed it into the ground. Then, he picked it up, and ate it for breakfast, raw, all in one siting, leaving behind only a scale and a few bones that were too difficult for him to eat. Afterwards he stood up, and began to train.  
His training consisted of 400 sit-ups, 100 jumping jacks, and an hour of running in place. This entire process took him about four hours, by which time it was time for lunch. He jumped onto his nimbus and flew around, searching for a suitable meal, and found an apple tree. Then, with a mighty punch, the tree cracked and the pieces fell to the ground. He frowned.  
"I only wanted to shake all the apples from it…" He said. Then, he looked at a pile of leaves and apples. "Oh boy! It worked! Sorry tree, but thank you!" He grinned broadly as he stuffed five apples in his mouth and swallowed them in one gulp. He ate 30 apples this way. He leaned back into the pile of leaves, burped loudly and fell asleep.  
He was rudely awaken by a loud, high-pitched scream. He leaped up, and saw a large bear roaring at a small boy. The boy was crying and screaming and making a noise like a cat in the middle of a small island surrounded by dogs. Joukuu saw as the bear lifted it's mighty paw.  
Joukuu raced at his top speed making as much noise as possible. When the bear heard, it chased after him. Then, Joukuu stopped, pivoted and extended his mighty blade, running the mighty beast through. Then, he walked over to the small child.   
"What's your name?"  
"Saken." The boy said brightly.  
"Okay Saken, where're your parents?"  
"I don't got no pawents." He said frowning.   
"Alright then, how old are you?"  
"Twee!"  
"Tree?"  
"Twee!!!"  
"Three?"  
"Yah!"   
Joukuu nodded.   
"Why are you askin' all dese stwange questions mister?"  
"Because I'm trying to figure out what to do with you.. Well… you're fairly strong from living off the land… Maybe you can be my little training buddy!"  
"Oh boy! Oh boy!"  
Joukuu then scooped Saken up and took him over to the nimbus, dragging the dead bear along with him.   
Joukuu's stomach rumbled loudly. "Saken, do you know how to make a fire?"  
"Nope!"  
"Do you eat meat?"  
"Yup!"  
"Okay then." Joukuu said grinning broadly, he ripped the bear in half and started to chow down, along with his new partner.   



End file.
